Drum fans have become popular in recent years for a wide variety of usages. Typically, drum fans that are manufactured overseas are currently shipped in either a fully assembled or partially assembled configuration. With drum fans ranging from approximately twenty four (24″) to approximately (60″) inches in diameter, the large assembled or partially assembled units require large containers such as rectangular boxes for each of the drum fans.
The large rectangular boxes often have empty space that can take up to approximately 50 to approximately 75 percent of the box. Also, the empty space often needs to have additional packing materials such as but not limited to foam, bubble wrap, and the like. The large amounts of packing space results in fewer units per container and higher shipping cost per unit. This has made manufacturing drum fans overseas at a disadvantage when competing with local competitors.
The problem of requiring extra large packaging containers discussed above occurs again when drum fans needs to be reboxed, stored and/or moved to other locations. Just storing the large oblong drum fans is difficult if a large storage box is not found. Storing the drum fans without a storage container is also not desirable since the unprotected drum fan can become damaged and destroyed if not properly reboxed. Furthermore, the large containers used to hold the drum fans take up extra valuable space for storage as well as take up the valuable space that is needed when the repackaged drum fans are being moved to other locations.
Thus, the need exists for solutions to the above problems.